celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurast
Kurast is a mostly ruined city surrounded by swamps from Diablo II. It was removed from the Multiverse in 2009 (Year Three) after The Infected took over. Background Kurast was the town hit the hardest by Mephisto's forces. Only the protection spell laid out by Ormus kept the Docks safe. Multiverse Timeline The only safe haven in this place was the Docks, the rest has fallen unchecked to ruin. What was once a diamond amongst the emerald jungles of Kehjistan has become a war-torn shell of a city. One gunslinger made a small difference in earning the trust of a tribe amongst the madness, but it is onyl a small step toward resurrecting the might of what was once one of the largest, proudest cities in all Sanctuary. Nothing eventful happened on this world during its time on Refresh until it was overrun with by the Infected. No one came to help the world and it became disconnected from the Multiverse. Places Kurast Docks - This is usually the place where people come in from The Twin Seas. Also a nice place to rest, and regain your wits. But about everybody was turned into a zombie during the Infected Arc, so all that information may be outdated. Kurast Bazaar/Lower Kurast/Upper Kurast - This is the rest of Kurast, you could find lower class residents in the lower part, and higher ones in the higher area, as well as the bazaar, where you could get some useful stuff. All these places were full of Infected, and the wondering creatures that are trying to pick a fight with them, and you. Flayer Jungle/Spider Forest - Jungle like areas that contain a few dungeons, and expect to find Flayers, and other types of Fetishes, as well as Spiders around these areas. Both could be reached through The Great Marsh. The infection could have affected the Fetishes and Spiders, making these places even harder to journey through. Inhabitants Several Beasties can be found here, but what mainly resides here (Especially in the Jungles.) Fetishes - Fetishes (Mainly Flayers) can be found out in the Jungles. They carry weapons roughly the size of themselves, and sometimes blowdarts. They are cannibals and are very wise. So keep your guard up for these things can plan a nasty ambush, popping out randomly. They can be dispatched easily if you can handle their numbers. Spiders - Spiders can be somewhat harmless as long as you don't disturb them. Just keep away and everything should be fine. However some Spiders can grow rather large, and see you as food. Some are incredibly poisonous, carry Disease, or are just plain scary. If you must, kill them. They're just Spiders. Demons - You won't just see a Demon just waltzing around nowadays. They usually are hiding out in unholy areas, and won't hesitate to kill you unless you are a Demon yourself. They usually keep the loot they get, thinking it's shiny or something. However these unholy areas are quite a distance in the jungle. Zombies - After the zombies took over Kurast, they are everywhere. You may not find some deep in the jungles, but they sure are all around town. They only want one thing, you dead. So don't try to give one a hug. Humans - Yes some people fled into the dangerous Jungles and Forests to get away from the zombies. Some survivors are just trying to get by, hunting for scraps of food and trying to survive. However some are using this as an opportunity to get what they want, stealing from the houses in town, dodging zombies. These ones may decide you have some nifty stuff. And there are some, trying to get out of here, no matter what the cost. Bestiary Spiders and Fetishes are very common in the jungles around, and I mean a LOT of them. Even zombiefied versions have been seen. But zombies usually don't stray far from town, usually killed by the animals and what not. Rouges are still seen around here, looting all they can, but usually ends up killing them. Some Demons can be found in unholy areas, especially the Durance of Hate, Mephistos lair before he was banished to the Black Abyss. They could be found trying to bring him back, along with Diablo. Survivors are very rare, as they place has already been dangerous, and most of the wild animals have been killed, leaving barely any food that survivors could hunt. So here's a recap of what you could attack: *Zombies (Both Diablo and Multiverse versions) *Fetishes *Spiders *Rouges and Thieves *Demons (Certain Areas only) *Few Surviving Animals *Few Surviving Survivors See also * Infected Invasion Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds